Intimate Partner Violence (IPV) is a significant and prevalent problem in Multnomah County and has a substantial impact on the survivor in terms of quality of life, physical and mental health and housing stability; on children health; on the community in terms of increased utilization of crisis intervention, shelter, health care, law enforcement and other criminal justice system services; and on costs of services. [unreadable] [unreadable] The purpose of this study is to evaluate the effectiveness, including cost-effectiveness, of an existing innovative housing intervention of Volunteers of America, Oregon (VOA) compared to usual services. The hypothesis is that battered women, when provided with rent assistance towards permanent independent housing will have increased access to opportunities, support and information. These, in turn, can protect them and their children from further victimization, increase their quality of life, reduce short- and long-term negative health outcomes and utilization of health care and other community services. [unreadable] [unreadable] This study uses a quasi-experimental design, with an experimental group recruited from VOA, and a comparison group from local domestic violence emergency shelters. Methods will include in-depth interviews with survivors at regular intervals (baseline, 6-, 12- and 18-month follow-up), review of case files from VOA and emergency shelters, analysis of the costs of additional services sought and provided, including law enforcement, child welfare, health care, housing and financial assistance. The study population is under-served survivors of IPV, who have sought emergency assistance. [unreadable] [unreadable] Findings from a rigorously conducted evaluation can inform housing options and policies, as well as program design, to prevent re-victimization and mitigate negative impact on IPV. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]